


L‘eau de Rose  玫瑰之水

by Setg2154



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 白色雕像其实另有隐情。





	L‘eau de Rose  玫瑰之水

 

郑允浩看到大厅之中显眼摆放的白色雕塑时，忍不住虚心地多看了几眼。接下来，这一自讨苦吃的举措就让他追悔莫及：当他看清楚了这个雕塑的的确确是他客厅中摆放的那一个的一比一复刻后，他脑中霎时间警铃大作。与此同时，绝对不合时宜的类固醇激素如同风暴过境般席卷他的身体，让他不得不在众目睽睽之下借身体不适之故离开——

 

这不是在说谎，因为强烈的性冲动，他穿过大堂、穿过半个停车场的这三百米距离已经差不多和一趟马拉松一样艰难。

 

等他坐进了副驾驶，汗水已经浸透了他的衬衫。他用颤动的手指拨给昌珉，在拨号声中他焦急地舔湿了嘴唇；领带突然变得太紧了，定制的西服西裤也是，他恨不得现在就剥光自己—— _不，_ 他情愿忍到昌珉过来。

 

“这就开完会了，哥？”

 

听筒那边，沈昌珉冷静的声音传过来。他的喉结拼命鼓动、吞咽，声带失去控制，让他几乎不能发出任何声音。但沈昌珉对他向来很有耐心，并没有催促他的回答。

 

他闭紧双眼，深吸几口气，终于控制住了全身的颤抖。“对。但，”他咬咬牙，因为迫切的需要把接下来羞于启齿的事情一股脑地说出口，“那个雕塑。我现在在停车场，1-275停车位，快点过来。”

 

隐秘的暗号让昌珉愣半秒，然后他笑了。“好的，等我。”

 

郑允浩好像从他的声音里听出了某种来源于他们意识最黑暗之处、被良知所摒除了的默契。这让他的后穴绞紧。电话挂掉后，车里一片寂静，只有他急促的呼吸和蹦跳的心脏在不断发出噪音。他紧紧闭着眼睛，不敢贸然睁眼，他完全不想面对现实；两旁的车窗密闭性良好，但从前挡风玻璃透进来的光线实在是过于细密蜇人，让他浑身发烫。

 

在这种聒噪的寂静中他等待着，身心因为某种变态的渴望不停发颤。那个雕塑和污秽下流的性事之间永远也不可能被切断的联系——他曾经无数次面对着客厅的雕塑自慰，脑子里想的全都是自己的兄弟，那些时候，他的意志还在维系良知和追逐欲望之间摇摆不定。直到某一次，他喊着昌珉的名字射精导致这件事情被另一位当事人撞破之后，他再也不需要自我解决——如果这种荒谬的事情，自己的性癖，被第三个人发现——他战栗着强迫自己断掉这个想法。在这个充满猜忌和偏见的世界里他还有一个人可以信任。

 

除了昌珉之外没有人，也没有人将知道这件事。他从中得到了片刻安心，但下一刻，这项认知迅速地搅起他七零八碎的回忆片段，无一不是色情无比的；它们掀起惊涛骇浪，从他的胸膛深处挤出一声呜咽。

 

光影正在他眼皮上闪烁。有可能是从他车前经过的人，也有可能只是他的幻觉。他就快忍不住了，于是把手伸到身下去。但他没有伸进裤子里，只是把手掌隔着布料按在了弹跳不止的性器上头，因为好像任何一点触摸都太过分了。 _一个正常男性从勃起到射精的时间是一百五十秒，_ 他在这时候冷不丁地想到，但他觉得自己正在漏出前液的阴茎只需要两下碰触就会让他性高潮。这不是他能控制得了的事情。他感觉很委屈。他觉得自己背负的这种跳脱了社会接受度与道德伦常的范畴之外的癔症，实在是过分沉重了。

 

这份情欲的重量压迫在他的胸口上，让呼吸变得困难起来。汗水滑下他紧绷的太阳穴，他的呼吸剧烈颤抖，他等待着，按在阴茎上的手指尽量保持不动，但偶尔不自觉的痉挛就在那块地方掀起汹涌波涛，让他紧闭的眼睫中渗出泪光。这整件事情从一开始就让他觉得非常折辱，现在，他更觉得自己像是个等待他专属王子的灰姑娘，等着他的 _l’ eau de rose_ _。_ 恍惚间他突然觉得车子变成了一个孤岛，他在这一小块坚实却寸草不生的土地上随着洋流漂离大陆，他总有一天会因为饥渴死亡。

 

但从天而降的甘霖拯救了他，拯救了这片荒岛。

 

沈昌珉敲了敲车窗。

 

郑允浩的身体先于他的意识做出反应，猛地弹了起来。他睁开眼睛，光刺痛他的眼睛，让他流出更多的泪水，在一片迷蒙中，他给沈昌珉开门。

 

“才让哥等了十分钟，就已经一塌糊涂了啊。”

 

郑允浩看向他，他带着泪光的眼睛里仍有一分凌厉，因为他兄弟的声音中有着最明显的戏谑，他的自尊为此刺痛了一下；但紧接着他就忘掉了自己早就跌进泥土里的骄傲，不可违抗的冲动几乎让他整个人扑上了坐进驾驶位的沈昌珉。他的弟弟穿着三件套，如果忽略他额头上的涔涔汗水和乱糟糟的领口，郑允浩会说他像个在石油开采平台上巡逻的大股东，而不是一个刚刚把车开得像个疯子的他的白马王子。

 

但这个石油股东的幻想真的性感极了。 _中东人不都是三妻四妾吗？他的掌上明珠一定要_ ——

 

他扑上去的动作被沈昌珉驳倒了。沈昌珉推着他的胸口，然后以冷酷的动作用安全带把他束缚进座位里。他弟弟左手按住他的胸口，右手别扭地给车点火，按掉手刹，然后再倒只手，一边按住他，一边倒车驶出停车位。

 

“知道这种事情被别人发现会有多糟糕吗？”沈昌珉好整以暇地问他。其实也没有那么悠闲，因为郑允浩根本没听到他讲话，正在不知羞耻地把胸口往他的手掌心上磨蹭，让他左边的已经充血的乳头变得更加坚硬一点。

 

“能不能再等一下？”等红灯的间隙沈昌珉告诫他，“最少让我把车开到没人的地方吧——还是哥被看见也无所谓？”

 

这让郑允浩头皮一阵发麻。被人 _窥视_ ——他在客厅的雕塑面前自慰的每一次，包括后来和昌珉在沙发上操个天昏地暗的时候，雕像弹孔般无神的眼睛也能给他一种异常的刺激——这个想法像是森林野火，难以熄灭，过于危险，完全不能让他得到丁点安慰。他呆住了，像是被叼住后颈肉的猫崽，因为一种本能地防御机制动弹不得。

 

对于他的反应，沈昌珉低低地笑出了声。他当然知道郑允浩在想什么；他们兄弟之间的坦诚从来澄澈如同水晶，没有什么肮脏见不得光的秘密。因此，他的笑声里没有就是故意要找他的难堪的邪恶，也没有郑允浩是如此淫秽的与众不同而心生轻蔑，而是诚挚、发自内心的。

 

它使得理智和欲望水深火热的夹缝间，郑允浩不怎么转的动的脑子仍旧将沈昌珉看做一个值得托付一生的好伙伴。

 

而当沈昌珉把车子在幽闭小道间停稳的刹那，银河系之中的一切都物质全部坍缩到只剩下这部迈巴赫的大小，他们所处的狭小空间就是整个宇宙的最中心——郑允浩不再挣扎，轻而易举地投入了自己的欲望这边——他早就已经度过了那个因为这种病征将他的全部尊严玩弄于鼓掌之间这个事实而感到愤懑不已，恼怒万分的阶段。他拉着沈昌珉的手，恬不知耻地往自己的内裤里伸进去。

 

“你想要的是这个吗？”沈昌珉解开安全带，解开他的裤子，立刻用两根手指操进了他湿透了的屁股里。他的弟弟把骨节分明的手指整根操到底，然后挑逗地屈起关节，缓缓向外拉。他的性器弹动着，一大坨前液分泌出来，把龟头整个染得亮晶晶的。当沈昌珉再次舒展指节，顶到深处，他的两个指腹轻轻挨到了那个能够点亮郑允浩全身的神经末梢的那一点。

 

这个时候他恶劣地静止了一切动作。

 

“动。”郑允浩已经说不出什么话了。他把自己往沈昌珉的手指上推，但那些手指撤开了，一定要让他继续饥渴难捱，像是握住了他的缰绳一样，可以随心所欲地操纵他的每一个前进方向。

 

不管他愿不愿意承认，这就是残酷的现实了。他的身体显然比他的大脑更懂得判断哪个才是他当前最需要的，是没用的自负心，还是像空气和水一样必不可缺的情欲愿望——郑允浩完全管不住他不断分泌着津液的唇舌，都不知道自己在说什么了——“求你，动。”

 

“等一下。”沈昌珉继续着自己一贯的恶劣风格。他不但没有动，还抽出了自己湿淋淋的两个指头，胡乱在郑允浩颤个不停的大腿上抹了一把，然后一颗颗解开他的衬衣前襟。在他的手指离开那个热到融化的后穴的那一刻，郑允浩就夹紧了腿，扭着腰，整个人抖得像是正在经历一场小型的阪神地震；但沈昌珉眼尖地发现，即便如此，他哥哥的两只手也好好地搁在自己膝头。

 

不论怎么说，等沈昌珉他还是等得住的。

 

这幅样子叫某种异常的满足蔓上他弟弟的心头。他没有继续用手指撩拨他哥哥的屁股，而是采取了一种更切实的方法为郑允浩排忧解难。

 

当性器被沈昌珉吸住、立刻开始卷入到某件活塞运动中时，他觉得全身的血液都涌到那个地方去了。他弟弟那张会被中世纪教廷宣判下火狱的嘴巴在他的阴茎上收紧的时候，他陷进了一个永远不愿意从中醒来的梦境里。 _一个正常男性从勃起到射精的时间是一百五十秒，_ 他在这时候再一次冷不丁地想到，但他觉得他现在就要不行了——

 

他应该知道沈昌珉从来不会让他痛痛快快的。一记利齿啃咬落在他最敏感的、绝对不该被咬到的那块地方。他几乎尖叫出来，他懊恼地一拳垂在车窗上，如果不是这扇车窗有防弹级别的坚固，那里一定已经给他捣了一个洞出来。他头晕眼花，狠狠地瞪向沈昌珉，但这时候那条湿滑温暖的舌头绕着他的龟头扫了那么一圈，让他这一眼从凶狠变得软绵绵。

 

郑允浩向下看去，与此同时沈昌珉正在向上看，盯着他的眼睛，同时吞咽着他的阴茎，还消遣地抬了抬眉毛。他兄弟眼睛里的喜爱、顽皮还有心满意足融合成第二条马里亚纳海沟，把他深深吸引进去，让他掉进这个急速旋转的大漩涡；他臣服了，被快感无可救药地捏圆搓扁，失去一切自控。他只知道自己正在喘息、挣动、呜咽、抽筋，当沈昌珉邪恶的舌尖第无数次剐蹭他的尿道口后终于顶了进去，他终于可以射精了。

 

他满足地射进昌珉的喉咙里，着迷地看着对方吞咽的动作。在沈昌珉舔唇的那个时候，他的世界失去了支点，他在无重力的太空里漂浮。这种感觉过分神奇，因此在一种阴暗的满足感完全爆发的一瞬间，他觉得这些等待全都物超所值。

 

他的呼吸急切而短促，眼前白光逐渐消退，郑允浩看到的下一件事物是紧绷的肌肉与血管浮现在昌珉的颈项上。他的弟弟放倒了副驾驶座位，剥掉了他的衬衣后把他翻了一面，让他脸朝下面。

 

然后他整个人压了过来，像美洲豹扑倒他的羚羊。当一根炽热胀大的东西顶住他的后穴时，郑允浩几乎觉得自己刚刚射过的阴茎可以再一次硬起来。

 

“Well then,”沈昌珉说，他的嗓音低沉，飘忽不稳，好像埋着一双正在鼓动、随时准备腾飞的黑色翅膀，“现在我能做我想要的任何事，对吗？”

 

郑允浩可能在心里念了一万遍“对”。但他喉咙哽咽，什么都说不出来，他只能抬起腰，心甘情愿地用最有力的实际行动证明自己的肯定答案。

 

 

 

THE END.


End file.
